The once and future
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Žena se zasměje, tvář zkřivenou škodolibým pobavením. „Tvůj příběh byl napsán na samém začátku času, Deane Winchestere, a tvůj osud je napsaný ve hvězdách. Spravedlivý muž. Copak jsi o tom vážně nikdy nepřemýšlel? Nikdy tě nenapadlo zamyslet se, kým jsi byl předtím?" Artuš/Merlin, Dean/Merlin


Deanovi je šest, když táta zkontroluje, jestli už Sammy spí, a pak posadí Deana ke stolu v miniaturní kuchyni a s kamenným výrazem mu oznámí, že příšery jsou skutečné.

Není to takové překvapení. Dean je možná ještě dítě, ale to neznamená, že _neviděl_.

„Duchové, Deane," říká táta a v očích má něco podivně temného, co Dean nedokáže popsat. Něco strašidelného. „Vlkodlaci. Démoni. Všechny ty magické věci." Táta se předkloní a vezme ho pevně za ramena, aby svým slovům dodal důraz. „Magie je špatná. Je zlá, a ti, co ji používají, se vždycky budou snažit ublížit tobě a tvému bratrovi. Pamatuj si to."

Deanovi je šest, když sedí na židli v dalším motelovém pokoji, a táta mu vysvětluje, jak je magie zlá, a v hlavě přitom slyší druhý hlas, tlumenější, jako by přicházel z velké dálky, ale zvláštně autoritativní, ale po chvíli se rozhodne si toho nevšímat, protože oba říkají to samé.

xXx

Sammy miluje příběhy. Dobře, možná to není ani tak jeho láska k příběhům, jako jeho strach ze tmy a z příšer pod postelí (i když Dean pečlivě kontroluje každý další motelový pokoj, každou koupelnu a každou skříň, a zásadně se dívá pod každou postel, než Sama pustí dovnitř) a jeho problémy usínat na neznámých místech, co Deana nutí vymýšlet pro něj příběhy.

A Dean pro něj vymyslí spoustu příběhů, během jejich dětských let, než Sam uzná, že už je dost velký na to, aby ho jeho starší bratr musel ukládat do postele a vyprávět mu pohádky. Vypráví mu o hradech a o odvážných rytířích a jejich nebezpečných výpravách a o králích, kteří se nechali ovládnout strachem. Vypráví mu o dracích a o mužích, kteří žijí v jeskyni, ale přeci jsou ochotní pomoci, a o přátelích, kteří jsou ochotní zemřít jeden pro druhého. Vypráví mu o princi, který se někdy chová jako fracek, ale ve skutečnosti chce jen to nejlepší pro své lidi. Vypráví mu o princezně, která byla nejlaskavějším člověkem na světě, než se začala bát, a o obyčejném chlapci z vesnice, který je upřímný a loajální a odvážnější než jakýkoli rytíř. Vypráví mu o ženě, ze které se stala ta nejlepší královna, moudrá a spravedlivá, i když vůbec nebyla urozeného původu.

A pokud jí v duchu říká Guinevere, nepřipadá mu na tom nic zvláštního.

xXx

„A tak Uther musel dodržet svoji stranu dohody a dát právě narozeného Artuše Merlinovi, který z něj vychoval největšího krále, kterého kdy Británie měla."

Dean promluví skoro dřív, než učitelka dořekne větu, a rozhodně dřív, než měl v plánu. Kdyby tedy měl v plánu cokoli říct, což určitě neměl. Dean není zrovna fanoušek do dějepisu, natož do starých britských legend, i když jsou celkem zajímavé.

Tedy, možná zajímavé, ale rozhodně je s nimi něco špatně, musí být, protože takhle to nemohlo být, tak jak jim to ve škole vypráví, protože Deanovi vzadu na krku naskočila husí kůže hned, jak učitelka začala mluvit.

„Takhle to nebylo," řekne Dean bez uvažování a ani ho nenapadne, že tím na sebe zbytečně upoutává pozornost nejen učitelky, ale i spolužáků, a to je asi to poslední, co by mohl potřebovat. Měl by zůstat hezky v klidu a tiše, netrčet z davu a neupozorňovat na sebe, protože čím míň si ho lidé ve městě, kde beztak stráví nejvýše pár týdnů, všímají, tím větší je šance, že na ně nikdo nezavolá sociálku nebo se nepokusí zjistit o nic něco víc, čím by se jenom dostali do nebezpečí.

Učitelka překvapeně zvedne obočí. „Vážně?" zeptá se ho a kupodivu zní trochu zaujatě, jako by ji opravdu zajímalo, jak ta legenda zní podle něj. Vyčkávavě nakloní hlavu na stranu a gestem ruky ho pobídne, aby pokračoval.

Dean se kousne do rtu, a i když se snaží soustředit se na to, kde je, najednou má před očima obličej s trucovitým výrazem. „Merlin byl mladý," řekne tiše. „Byl to idiot, kterému všechno padalo, a který zakopával o vlastní nohy, ale byl skvělý přítel. Nejlepší přítel."

 _Vrátil jsem se, protože jsi jediný přítel, kterého mám, a kdybych tě ztratil, nezvládl bych to._

Dean si tlumeně odfrkne, pohled nesoustředěný. „Možná jediný přítel."

„Opravdu?" ozve se od tabule zvědavě.

Dean sebou trhne, když zaslechne její hlas, protože na okamžik ztratil přehled a možná i zapomněl, kde vlastně je, a ten obličej, co měl až dosud před očima – modré oči a bledá kůže a neuměle učesané vlasy, červený šátek kolem krku – je najednou pryč. Dean polkne. „Cože?" zaskřehotá, v hrdle sucho.

Až příliš si teď uvědomuje naprosté ticho ve třídě, jak na něj všichni zírají, možná překvapení a možná zmatení, a jeho napadne, jestli jim jeho krátká přítomnost ve škole bude stát za to, aby si z něj utahovali.

Učitelka jen potřese hlavou. „To nic."

xXx

„Takže ty se zajímáš o Artušovské legendy?"

Dean se rozhlédne kolem sebe, po všech těch regálech přetékajících knihami. „Vlastně mě sem poslala moje dějepisářka," přizná neochotně a ani se na muže před sebou – na mladého knihovníka, který se zřejmě chystal obětovat a pomoci mu najít něco zajímavého – pořádně nepodívá, pohled upřený na poličku plnou atlasů a označenou cedulkou _geografie: Velká Británie_. „Prý by mě to mohlo bavit. Já…" nejistě se ošije, „trochu jsem s ní nesouhlasil, když nám o něm vyprávěla." Pokrčí rameny.

Muž se tlumeně zasměje. „Vážně?" zeptá se ho a nezní vůbec dotčeně, jak by Dean čekal od knihovníka, kterému někdo oznámil, že nesouhlasí se zněním stovky let staré legendy. Spíš pobaveně.

Dean pohodí hlavou a podívá se na něj.

Muž na něj hledí, ve zvláštně známé tváři – bledá kůže a modré oči a tmavé vlasy, a odkud by ho asi tak mohl znát? – podivný výraz, skoro jako by na něco čekal, možná na něco, co Dean řekne, ale Dean mlčí, a on nakonec jen dlouze vydechne. „Co se ti nelíbilo?" zeptá se a rty se mu roztáhnou do mírného úsměvu, který se ani na okamžik nedotkne jeho očí. „Rytíři? Statečný král? Malinova kouzla? Guinevera?" začne nabízet možnosti.

„Ne, já…" Dean nepřítomně zavrtí hlavou, ztracený v myšlenkách, protože nic z té legendy nezní správně. Vůbec nic. Ani urozená Guinevera (její dobré srdce, a jak uměla mluvit, když potřeboval její podporu), ani čarodějka Morgana, která byla tak soucitná, když byla teprve děvčátko, ani Lancelot nebo Artušova láska ke královně, ani – „Artuš miloval Guineveru. Jenom…" Krátce zaváhá. „Merlina miloval víc."

„Myslíš?" zeptá se muž tiše a jeho hlas je neuvěřitelně jemný. V jeho tváři je něco, co Dean nedokáže pojmenovat, něco, co vypadá jako vzpomínka a radost a neuvěřitelný smutek najednou, a když se na něj Dean podívá pozorněji, zjistí, že má muž v očích slzy, i když se nepřestává mírně usmívat, a Dean ho chce vzít za ramena a přitisknout si ho na prsa a ochraňovat ho, i když je mu sotva čtrnáct a muž před ním je o víc než o půl hlavy vyšší než on a určitě má pár let přes dvacet, jen aby už v jeho očích už nikdy neviděl žádné slzy, protože slz bylo dost, tenkrát, když byli na břehu jezera a on byl tak slabý, že sotva dokázal zvednout ruku, aby se mohl dotknout jeho vlasů a –

Dean zamrká a potřese hlavou. „Omlouvám se, nevím, proč jsem to řekl."

Muž polkne a přikývne, jako by ze sebe nemohl vypravit ani slovo, a Dean mírně zrudne, oznámí, že musí domů, a že se pro knížky staví někdy jindy, a dá se na rychlý odchod.

Ve dveřích se zarazí a najednou pocítí potřebu otočit se, ohlédnout se po tom muži, a na okamžik je to to jediné, na co dokáže myslet, jako by byl ten muž důležitý, jako by nikdo kromě něj na celém světě nebyl. Jenže to není možné, ten muž nemůže být důležitý, ne pro něj, protože je to jen knihovník, jakých jsou všude tisíce, a protože Dean bude nejpozději za čtrnáct dní někde o tři státy dál.

A tak se Dean, jakkoli je zvyklý důvěřovat svým instinktům, neotočí.

xXx

Když se na stole v motelovém pokoji, o týden později a o tři města dál, objeví hromádka knížek o Artušovských legendách, Dean jen pobaveně protočí oči a celou hromádku strčí pod postel.

Nikdy je neotevře.

xXx

Táta říká, že jejich nejnovější oběti zabila čarodějnice.

Samozřejmě, kdo jiný by přišel s tak příšernou smrtí, jako jsou žiletky v žaludku? Pomalé a bolestivé a otřesné, a zřejmě přesně to, co mají čarodějnice rády, podle toho, co říká táta. A Dean je ochotný pochopit hodně – nakonec, když vyrůstáte tak jako on, pořád na cestách, s kufrem od auta plným zbraní a stříbrných kulek, a už jako dítě víte, co se kolem děje, když zapadne slunce a příšery vylezou – a chápe, že většina příšer zabíjí jednoduše proto, že mají hlad, což je hnusné a evidentně je potřeba takové příšery sundat, aby mohli lidé v noci klidně spát, tak šťastní, a zranitelní, ve své nevědomosti, ale _tohle_ je něco, co mu do hlavy nejde. Zabíjet jenom pro radost ze zabíjení? Kvůli tomu, aby si někdo dosáhl svého?

Dean potřese hlavou. „Proč to dělají?"

Táta ani nezvedne hlavu od starých novin, ve kterých hledá bůhví co. Sam byl vždycky lepší v získávání informací, stokrát lepší než Dean, a Dean je rád, že mu dal táta na chvíli volno a nechal ho pro jednou dělat nějaký hloupý školní projekt, i když to nejspíš znamená, že mu s výzkumem bude muset pomoci Dean.

„Protože magie je moc, která kazí lidi," řekne táta a otočí stránku, aniž se na něj podívá. „Když má někdo příliš velkou moc, vždycky ji začne používat ve svůj prospěch, i kdyby tím měl ublížit lidem okolo."

Dean se zamračí a skloní zamyšleně hlavu, ruce v kapsách, a na okamžik chce říct, že to není možné, všechna magie nemůže být špatná, záleží na tom, jaký je člověk, který ji ovládá, a k čemu se rozhodne ji používat, a určitě musí být i dobrá kouzla, nevinná a možná i prospěšná kouzla, něco, co vám pomůže zapálit oheň, když je vám zima a všechno dřevo v ohništi je vlhké, nebo co za vás sfoukne svíčku, když jdete večer spát, nebo co zastaví šíp, která vám míří přímo na srdce, ale nakonec neřekne ani slovo.

xXx

Když Dean té noci usne, zdá se mu, že leží na chladné, trochu vlhké zemi, možná někde v lese. Nad hlavou má větve a listí, ale sova na ně dohlédne, protože je tma, pod žebry ho bolí, jako by ho někdo bodl, a kousek od jeho nohou plápolá mírný oheň.

Někdo klečí po jeho boku a Dean cítí jeho dlaň na rameni, a i když v té tmě nedokáže rozeznat jeho obličej, je si jistý, že ten muž pláče.

Dean potřese hlavou a muž najednou natáhne ruku k ohni a něco tlumeně zašeptá, hlas rozechvělý, a když Dean sklouzne pohledem k ohništi, vzlétne z něj malý drak, stvořený ze zlatých jisker, krásný a vůbec ne nebezpečný, zamává křídly a rozplyne se.

xXx

Sam a táta na sebe křičí a na podlaze je rozbitá sklenice, jak ji táta smetl ze stolu, a Dean chce skočit mezi ně a donutit je, aby přestali, protože jinak si jen ublíží, jinak jeden z nich skonči se zlomenou rukou a druhý s rozbitým nosem, a jejich vztah bude zničený ještě víc než už je, možná navždy, ale Sammy chce odejít, chce jít do Kalifornie, studovat práva, chce je _opustit_ , a Dean nedokáže myslet na nic jiného, než na to, že zůstanou sami.

 _On_ zůstane sám.

„Ne," dostane ze sebe slabě – tak slabě, že ho ti dva přes svoji hádku snad ani nemají šanci zaslechnout – a chce vstát a vrhnout se mezi ně, přesvědčit Sammyho, aby zůstal s nimi, tam, kde ho můžou ochránit, aby ho neopouštěl, jenomže Sam už má sbaleno. Sam má připravený batoh, protože se už dávno rozhodl, a Dean chce zalézt někam do koutu a schovat se před světem, přitáhnout si kolena k tělu a složit hlavu do dlaní, protože Sam ho zradil, Sam je další, kdo od něj odchází, protože pro něj Dean nebyl dost dobrý.

Dean roztřeseně vydechne a polkne, hrdlo sevřené, a nakonec neřekne ani slovo, i když si jeho bratr hodí ten svůj zatracený batoh na záda a vyběhne ze dveří, bez ohledu na to, že už se venku stmívá a on nebude mít kde spát. Neřekne ani slovo, a když se za Samem, kterého kdysi vynesl z hořícího domu, a potom ho prakticky vychoval, zabouchnou dveře, jen sevře víčka a skloní hlavu, zuby zaťaté, ale neuroní ani slzu.

Dean je zvyklý na to, že ho lidé, které miluje, opouštějí.

xXx

Dean se rozhlédne kolem sebe a snaží se předstírat, že nevidí tu příšernou spoušť.

„Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že jsou i _upíři_ ," dostane ze sebe ohromeně. Duchové, vlkodlaci, strašáci pod postelí. Jasně. Ale upíři? Zatracení zubatí parchanti, co v noci cucají lidem krev? To je skoro neuvěřitelné, i pro něj.

Nehledě na to, že se dají celkem jednoduše zabít useknutím hlavy, a jak se zdá, to je něco, pro co má Dean obzvláště velký talent.

„Kde ses _tohle_ naučil?" zeptá se táta překvapeně a opře se o kapotu Impaly. Z kapsy vytáhne hadr a pečlivě začne otírat krev z dlouhé čepele, jako by se pokoušel vyhnout se pohledu na něj.

„Hmm?" zabrouká Dean nesoustředěně a neodtrhne oči od zbraně, co drží v ruce. Je… Dean se kousne do rtu, jak se snaží ten pocit popsat. Povědomá váha zbraně, kterou nikdy nedržel v ruce, to, jak se jeho prsty přirozeně svírají kolem rukojeti, kov, který mu kupodivu vůbec nepřipadá chladný, každý pohyb, každé mávnutí tak známé, jako by to dělal každý den, hodiny a hodiny, tak dlouho, že nad tím nemusí ani přemýšlet.

„Nikdy předtím jsem tě nenechal používat mačetu," prohodí táta ledabyle.

„Nevím," řekne Dean tiše a zamračí se. „Já…" pokrčí rameny, pohled pořád upřený na zkrvavené ostří. „Je to podobné jako meč," zamumlá nepřítomně.

Táta se na něj zmateně podívá, obočí povytažené, jako by se ho ptal, jestli mu nepřeskočilo. „Vážně?" zeptá se trochu pobaveně, ale mračí se u toho. „A kdy ses učil používat meč?"

Dean pokrčí rameny a prsty zlehka přejede po ploché straně mačety. „Hm."

Táta na něj pár vteřin beze slova zírá, a potom si dlouze povzdychne. „Tak pojď," pobídne ho a schová napůl očištěnou mačetu do kufru. „Jdeme ten dům zapálit dřív, než přijede policie."

xXx

Když se žlutooký démon dostane k Jessice a upálí ji na stropě nad Samovou postelí stejně jako před lety mámu, Dean ví, že se nezastaví, dokud toho parchanta nedostane.

Když se pak Sam vydá na velký lov, za svojí pomstou, a už se nezvedne z místa spolujezdce, Dean se nějakou dobu nemůže přestat dívat na jeho tvář ve zpětném zrcátku. Chvíli mu trvá, než uvěří, že lidé, o kterých si myslel, že ho opustili, se občas vracejí.

xXx

Dean se rozhlédne po ulici, kde vyrůstal a skoro nemůže uvěřit tomu, že je zpátky.

Nikdy nečekal, že se sem ještě vrátí. Zpátky do domu, kde přišel o matku (a svým způsobem vlastně o celou rodinu, protože potom už nikdy nic nebylo stejné) a o celý normální život, zpátky do domu, kde skončilo jeho dětství.

Všechno tu vypadá stejně, i když trochu moderněji – novější dětské hračky na zahrádkách před domy, otřesná, prakticky celoplastová zahraniční auta, mnohem víc zahradních bazénů – a on si říká, kdo vlastně po tom požáru koupil to, co zbylo z jejich domu, a dal to zase do pořádku.

„Co se děje?" zeptá se ho Missouri najednou tiše a on se na ni podívá, protože si ani nevšiml, že se zarazil na místě a už je nenásleduje.

Sam stojí pár kroků za Missouri, trochu nejistý, a Dean si musí znovu připomenout, že pro Sama je to vlastně poprvé, co tady je. Sam byl moc malý, jenom mimino, a nepamatuje si, když tu byli naposledy. Pro něj je tohle místo nové a neznámé, ne plné vzpomínek jako pro Deana, ale on se nerozhlíží, soustředěný na bratra, výraz zmatený.

„Deane?" osloví ho opatrně, i když by měli pospíchat, protože v jejich bývalém domě něco ubližuje novým majitelům – a možná, jen možná je to jejich vlastní matka – a vyčkávavě se na něj dívá.

Dean neodpoví, a místo toho se znovu rozhlédne po ulici. A pak se zarazí, protože mu pohled automaticky sklouzne na jeden z vedlejších domů. Malý, bílý, trochu zanedbaný, jako by byl už nějakou dobu neobývaný. Ale vepředu je ke stěně přilepená malá dřevěná veranda, tři nízké schodky a střecha, tmavé dřevo obrostlé břečťanem a místa akorát tak na lavičku a malý stůl, a Dean se najednou chce podívat blíž, postavit se na tu verandu a rozhlédnout se kolem sebe, protože to místo _zná_.

„Kdo tam bydlel?" zeptá se tiše, chraplavěji, než sám očekával, a pokyne rukou směrem k domku.

Missouri se zamračí. „Kdysi tam bydlel starý muž, nepamatuju si, jak se jmenoval." Zamyšleně ho sjede pohledem, když Dean mlčky přikývne, pohled stále upřený do slepých oken. „Odstěhoval se brzy po tom, co váš dům vyhořel."

„Myslíš, že to nějak souviselo?" zeptá se Sam podezíravě (a nebýval to vždycky _Sam_ , kdo věřil lidem?), a Dean si odfrkne, napůl pobaveně a napůl pohrdavě, protože teď si toho muže pamatuje, jen matně – bílé vousy a modré oči, mírný, smutný úsměv a dlouhá hůl – pamatuje si, jak bezpečně se s ním cítil, a ví, že by mu neublížil.

„Myslím, že mě chránil," zamumlá nesoustředěně a nespouští oči z tmavých dveří, jak možná podvědomě čeká, až z nich vyjde starý muž.

Jenže ze dveří nikdo nevyjde (samozřejmě, protože tam už dávno nikdo nebydlí), a Dean po chvíli zakroutí hlavou.

Sam na něj nechápavě zírá, zatímco Missouri si ho zvědavě prohlédne, načež se jí překvapením rozšíří oči, a ona na jedinou vteřinu nevěřícně pootevře pusu.

„Je na tobě něco velice zvláštního, Deane Winchestere," řekne jemně a v jejím hlase je úžas, který Dean nechápe. „Pořád ještě nejsi celý."

xXx

Dean si myslí, že ví, jaký je rozdíl mezi ním a jeho bratrem.

Rozdílem mezi nimi je to, že Sam chce pryč. Sam má před sebou nějaký jiný život, jednoho dne. Má naději, má budoucnost, normální, klidný život bez příšer a bez krve a bez hnusných motelových pokojů.

Dean ví, že před tím neuteče. Ví, že _jeho_ život se nikdy nepřestane skládat z levných motelů a démonů a pokusů zachraňovat lidi před jejich nočními můrami, protože pokud to neudělá on, neudělá to nikdo. Protože Dean se _narodil_ pro tenhle život.

Rozdílem mezi nimi je to, že když se Sammy dozvěděl o příšerách, byl zklamaný a vystrašený a měl zlomené srdce – a Dean na ten jeho výraz nikdy nezapomene, na ty slzy a zradu, co se Samovi objevily ve tváři, jak si jeho bratr v jediné vteřině uvědomil, že svět je úplně jiný, než si myslel, a že mu lhali, že někdo vůbec dopustil, aby existovaly věci jako vlkodlaci a zombie, všechna ta nevinnost, kterou malý bráška v jediném okamžiku ztratil – zatímco když totéž řekl táta Deanovi, jednoho večera, když byly Samovi sotva dva, Dean jen pomalu přikývl a řekl, že to ví.

xXx

Sam něco tlumeně zabrblá a Dean protočí oči.

Koho by napadlo, že bude mít Sam takový problém sednout si na koně a trochu se projet po lese?

Dobře, není to jen nějaká projížďka, na kterou se vydali, protože už dlouho neměli nic na práci a nudili se. Tohle je spíše něco jako práce v utajení. Technicky.

Každopádně, velký a odvážný Sam Winchester sice tvrdí, že se koní nebojí, ale Dean si je docela jistý, že kecá. Buď to, nebo má strach z výšek – a to by bylo opravdu vtipné, vzhledem k jeho skoro dvěma metrům – a samozřejmě nepřizná ani jedno z toho, aby se mu bratr neposmíval.

Jako by Dean neměl nic lepšího nebo zajímavějšího na práci.

Sam znovu něco nespokojeně zabručí a Dean se po něm neochotně ohlédne.

„Copak ty jsi nikdy nejel na koni?" zeptá se nedůvěřivě, protože Sam na svém koni sedí stejně toporně, jako by měl pod tričkem dřevěnou tyčku, ruce křečovitě sevřené kolem otěží a nespokojeně se mračí, pohled roztěkaný.

Dean si pobaveně odfrkne a bez uvažování svému koni trochu přitáhne otěže, aby ho zpomalil.

Sam potřese hlavou. „Ne," odpoví krátce a ramena se mu napnou.

„Ani když jsi byl v Kalifornii?"

Sam se na něj konečně podívá. „Ne, Deane," zopakuje důrazně a v jeho hlase je ten příjemný tón, který říká _přestaň se ptát, nebo po tobě něco hodím_.

„Huh." Dean se podrbe za uchem a na okamžik se odmlčí. „Tak co jsi tam sakra dělal, celé ty roky? Myslel jsem, že Kalifornie je ráj pro takové věci."

Sam na něj teď zírá, jako by se ho ptal, jestli to myslí vážně. „Chodil jsem do školy a snažil jsem se žít normální život?"

Dean se zazubí a zadívá se před sebe. „Šprte," otituluje ho a jeho kůň nasadí příjemné tempo a zařadí se vedle toho Samova, takže pomalu kráčí vedle sebe.

„ _Blbče_."

A Dean vedle sebe najednou nemá Sama, ale hubeného, černovlasého kluka, který se na svém koni sotva drží, protože je tak neohrabaný, že má potíže, i když stojí na pevné zemi, ale stejně nikdy nezůstává pozadu a vždycky se drží po jeho boku, a který se k němu nikdy nechová tak, jak by měl, a pořád si pro něj vymýšlí nové, nesmyslné nadávky, ale pořád _zůstává_ , a kdesi daleko před nimi je nad korunami stromů vidět hrad, střechy a kamenné cimbuří, a z jednoho okna visí rudá vlajka s nějakým znakem, který takhle zdálky nemůže rozeznat, a on ví, že ten hrad jednou bude jeho, že jednou bude –

„Deane? Jsi v pořádku?"

Dean potřese hlavou a ten obraz před jeho očima okamžitě zmizí, a on je zase zpátky na lesní cestě, s bratrem, který nervózně svírá otěže. Žádný černovlasý kluk, žádné kožené rukavice na jeho vlastních rukou, žádný hrad kdesi v dálce, nad korunami stromů, ani rudá vlajka.

„Co je?" dostane ze sebe, hlas chraplavý.

Sam se starostlivě zamračí. „Není ti nic? Vypadal jsi zamyšleně."

Ale Dean na okamžik zaslechne úplně jiný hlas, mladší a lehčí a pobavený. _Přemýšlíš? Tak teď si opravdu dělám starosti._

„Sklapni, Merline," odsekne bez uvažování a Sam překvapeně zamrká.

„Cože?"

Dean trhne ramenem a pobídne koně, aby zrychlil, absolutně zmatený.

„Kde ses _ty_ naučil jezdit na koni?" ozve se za ním podezíravě a Dean potřese hlavou, jak se snaží vzpomenout si, ale ve skutečnosti ho nenapadá ani jediná příležitost, při které by je táta vzal jezdit nebo něco podobného. Vlastně si vůbec nepamatuje, že by kdy aspoň seděl na koni, natož kde se naučil, co dělat, aby jeho kůň dělal přesně to, co po něm chce, a přesto jeho kůň poslušně následuje každé jeho gesto.

„Nikde." Pokrčí rameny a pečlivě se vyhne bratrovu pohledu. „Musím mít přirozený talent."

xXx

Deanovi bylo devět, když ho i jeho bratra zachránil naprosto neznámý muž.

Táta se to nikdy nedozvěděl (protože jaký smysl mělo říkat mu, že je přepadl nějaký chlapík, přímo v hotelu, když nebylo tak docela pravděpodobné, že by se ještě někdy objevil, aby jim ublížil?), a Dean rozhodně neměl v plánu to jakkoli měnit. Nebylo třeba chlubit se s tím, že chvíli nedával pozor, že se nechal rozptýlit, a sám si pořádně nepamatuje čím, a že toho někdo – nějaký _člověk_ – využil a vloupal se do jejich motelového pokoje, protože si zřejmě myslel, že bude snadné okrást dva malé kluky. Nebylo třeba říkat mu, že se v jejich pokoji najednou objevil ještě někdo další, a jak zvláštní je, že si Dean namůže vzpomenout na nic jiného než na zvednutou ruku a zlaté oči a neznámý jazyk, když muž vetřelce jediným mávnutím srazil k zemi, na příjemný hlas a starostlivý pohled, když muž zkontroloval, jestli jsou se Samem v pořádku.

Sam si nepamatuje žádného záhadného muže, který je zachránil a potom se smutným úsměvem zase zmizel, a netrvá dlouho, než si Dean začne myslet, že se mu to možná jenom zdálo.

xXx

Dean otevře oči a Sammy sedí na okraji jeho postele a sklání se nad ním, dlaň na jeho rameni. Je rozcuchaný a v hlubokém šeru pokoje vypadá unaveně, na jedné tváři má otisknutý polštář, jako by právě vstal z postele, a i když má oči ještě napůl zalepené, sleduje ho pozorně a starostlivě.

„Deane, jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se ho tiše a přejede pohledem po jeho obličeji, mírně zamračený. Ruku má pořád na jeho rameni a ani v nejmenším se nezdá, že by se ho chystal nechat být. Ne v nejbližší době.

„Musel jsi mít nějakou noční můru, hrozně jsi sebou házel," vysvětlí Sammy a zamračí se ještě víc.

Dean potřese hlavou a dlaněmi si hrubě přejede po tvářích, aby se probral, a když ruce zase spustí podél sebe na matraci, nemusí se na ně ani podívat, aby věděl, že jsou vlhké.

Copak on brečel? Měl noční můru, dokonce takovou, že jeho mladší bratr cítil potřebu probudit ho, a brečel přitom jako malá holka?

„Co se ti zdálo?" ptá se ho bratr jemně, a konečně ho pustí a trochu se od něj odtáhne.

„Já…" dostane ze sebe Dean a ruce se mu třesou. Jeho hlas je chraplavý a zní nepoužívaně, jako by spal mnohem déle než jen pár hodin, a Sam ho nepřestává starostlivě pozorovat.

„Jezero," zamumlá a roztřeseně se nadechne, jak se snaží probrat se všemi těmi obrazy, poskládat je tak, aby dávaly smysl. „Bylo tam jezero. Ostrov uprostřed vody. Někdo, kdo –" nedomluví a polkne, pohled upřený do neurčita, protože najednou si ten sen pamatuje. Malý ostrov s nějakou věží, napůl skrytý v mlze nad jezerem, příliš daleko, než aby dokázal dojít až k vodě, protože je unavený, tak _strašně_ unavený… Bolest hluboko pod žebry, a on nemůže udělat další krok, protože to, co má na sobě, je tak strašně těžké, ale někdo mu pomáhá, někdo ho drží kolem pasu a podpírá ho, silný a opatrný a odhodlaný. Pamatuje si vlhkou trávu a měkkou zem a bolest a smutek a svoje vlastní slova.

„Nemohl jsem tam dojít," řekne slabě. „Chtěl, abych tam došel, ale já nemohl." Ne, samozřejmě, že nemohl, protože, protože –

„Deane?" osloví ho Sam zalarmovaně, ale Dean neodpoví, protože si pamatuje silné paže, obemknuté kolem jeho těla, a bezpečí a klid v jeho náruči, a bílou kůži a modré oči, pamatuje si slzy a rty na své tváři, tichou, zlomenou prosbu – _neopouštěj mě_ – a své vlastní _drž mě, prosím_ , a na okamžik cítí někde hluboko uvnitř takové prázdno, že se nemůže nadechnout.

xXx

Žena na něj zírá, obočí trochu posměšně povytažené nahoru, a vůbec nevypadá vyděšená tím, že se k ní Dean pomalu blíží, a přitom je naprosto evidentně ozbrojený.

Podle Sama je to Palden Lahmo, strážkyně nějakého úžasně posvátného jezera kdesi v Himalájích. (A Dean se bůhví proč zachvěje, když to bratr řekne.) Podle Deana je to jenom další bohyně, které přeskočilo, a která to měla spočítané od chvíle, kdy se rozhodla, že bude nesmyslně vraždit lidi.

Teď mu nezbývá než doufat, že měl Bobby pravdu, když přišel s tím, že takovou bohyni můžu zabít naostřeným klackem z olše, pokud bude špička namočená v krvi jehněte, a pokud se jim podaří dostat se k té pošahané a zatraceně nebezpečné bohyni dost blízko, aby ji mohli bodnout do srdce.

Ona kupodivu vůbec nevypadá vyděšeně, a dost možná ani nemá důvod být, vzhledem k tomu, že Bobby předtím nezněl úplně jistě, ale oni stejně nemají jinou možnost než to aspoň vyzkoušet. Dean se chystá rozběhnout se k ní a pokusit se vrazit jí ten kus dřeva do hrudníku, ideálně předtím, než se jí podaří je oba dva zabít, ale zarazí se, když si všimne jejího výrazu. Protože ona nejen, že nevypadá vyděšeně, spíš se na něj dívá, jako by nevěřila vlastním očím. Vypadá ohromeně a trochu zmateně, dokonce zvědavě.

A ta zvědavost určitě není mířená na jejich provizorní zbraň, protože zírá přímo do Deanova obličeje, bez hnutí, a aniž by Samovi věnovala jediný pohled.

A pak se nečekaně usměje a potřese hlavou. „ _Takový osud_ ," prohodí tlumeně. „Skoro až příliš pro jednoho člověka."

Dean chce něco říct a vyrazit k ní, protože jasně, dalo se čekat, že se pokusí jim něco navykládat, už kvůli tomu, aby pro sebe získala víc času. Nedá se věřit ničemu z toho, co jim řekne, protože je to napůl šílená buddhistická bohyně a bohům se v žádném případě nedá věřit, jenže Sam stojí na místě a hledí na ni, jako by čekal, co dalšího z ní ještě vypadne. Jako by chtěl doopravdy vědět, co se jim chce pokusit říct.

„Co tím myslíš?" zeptá se Dean tiše a zamračeně ji sleduje.

Žena přimhouří oči a sjede ho pohledem. „Takový osud, že na něj nestačí jeden lidský život," zamumlá a Dean se otráveně zamračí.

Takže o tohle šlo? To mu opravdu chtěla dělat přednášku o buddhismu? Propagovat před ním svoje náboženství? Obrátit ho na víru?

„Aha," dostane ze sebe a jediný důvod, proč si pohrdavě neodfrkne, je to, jak moc tichý je Sam. Soustředěný. _Zamyšlený_.

Palden zakroutí hlavou. „Nevěříš na reinkarnaci?"

Dean zvedne obočí. „Na to, že se po smrti moje duše dostane do nějakého jiného těla a já budu mít druhý pokus? Ne."

„Ze všech lidí zrovna _ty_ nevěříš?"

„Co tím myslíš – zrovna já?!" zeptá se Dean nechápavě a jeho pohled bezděky sklouzne na bratrovu zamyšlenou tvář, než se na ni znovu podívá.

Žena se hlasitě zasměje, tvář zkřivenou škodolibým pobavením. „Ty to nevíš? Opravdu to _nevíš_? Tvůj příběh byl napsán na samém začátku času, Deane Winchestere, a tvůj osud je napsaný ve hvězdách. _Spravedlivý muž_. Odvážný a obětavý a ušlechtilý." Odfrkne si. „Copak jsi o tom vážně nikdy nepřemýšlel?"

Deanovi po zádech přeběhne mráz. „O čem to mluvíš?"

Žena se k němu mírně nakloní, jako by mu chtěla říct tajemství. „Nikdy tě nenapadlo zamyslet se, kým jsi byl _předtím_?"

Dean polkne.

xXx

Když se Deanovi konečně podaří bodnout jí olšovou větev doprostřed hrudníku, žena zaječí bolestí tak, že se v místnosti vysypou okna, a potom se rozprskne na malá, zářivě bílá světýlka.

Dean se pečlivě vyhne bratrovu pohledu a celou cestu autem zpátky do motelu neřekne ani slovo.

Před očima má přitom jezero.

xXx

Dean zamíří přímo ke svojí posteli, sehne se ke svému starému, odřenému batohu a zvedne ho na matraci. V zádech ho pálí Samův pohled – ano, přehnaně starostlivý mladší bratr dokáže být větší vřed na zadku než banda démonů, a Dean to ví z první ruky – a skloní hlavu, aby našel nějaké čisté tričko, protože ho ani nenapadne, aby zůstával v tom, co má na sobě ještě o minutu déle. Ne, hezky si najde čisté tričko, to, co se mu povedlo zašpinit od krve, zahrabe na spodek tašky, než se dostane někam, kde ho bude moci spálit, a půjde si dát pěkně dlouhou horkou sprchu.

A pokud se mu u toho podaří vyhnout se Samovu děsivě starostlivému a podezřele zamyšlenému pohledu, zatímco on sám nebude mít jediný důvod přemýšlet nad tím, o čem kruci ta ženská mluvila, tím lépe pro něj.

Stejně to nedávalo smysl ani za mák. Jako by snad mohla myslet vážně cokoli z toho, co jim vykládala. Lidé se nevracejí zpátky ze záhrobí, kromě těch, které něco drží mezi živými, ale to už Dean viděl stokrát, a vždycky je to stejné. Pomstychtiví duchové, kteří si posmrtně vyřizují účty. Jistě, na tom není nic zvláštního. Ale _reinkarnace_? _Opravdová_ reinkarnace, s osudem a záblesky vzpomínek a znalostmi a schopnostmi, které máte, i když byste je mít neměli? Takové věci se _nedějí_.

„Deane?" ozve se za ním bratrův hlas a Dean se celý napne. _Samozřejmě_ , že nestihl najít to pitomé tričko. Teď už asi neuteče. „O čem to mluvila?"

Dean se k němu neochotně obrátil a protočil oči, aby mu ukázal, jak málo si všechny ty kecy bere k srdci. „Jak to mám sakra vědět?" zeptá se ho a bezděky zatahá za spodní lem svého zakrváceného trička, protože tohle je jednoduše směšné. „Znáš tyhle typy. Řeknou ti cokoli, jen aby tě zmátli."

Sam se zamračí. „Neznělo to, jako by si vymýšlela," prohlásí, a zní přitom skoro opatrně. Jako by velice pečlivě vážil každé slovo, protože ho nechce naštvat. Dean má pocit, že nejde ani tak o to, aby ho nenaštval, ale spíš aby z něj vytáhl co nejvíc informací.

Dean si odfrkne. „Co teda?" zavrčí netrpělivě a vyrve z batohu první tričko, které mu padne pod ruku. „Myslíš, že jsem býval nějaký Herkules nebo co?" Na okamžik si vzpomene na ten sen o tmavovlasém muži, který se ho snažil přesvědčit, aby ještě chvíli vydržel, jen pár minut, než dojdou k jezeru, a když Dean nemohl, sesunul se s ním do trávy a nepřestal ho objímat, jeho slzy na Deanově tváři studené, muž, který ho nikdy neopustil. Rychle tu myšlenku zažene a zavrtí hlavou. „Je to pitomost."

„Deane –"

„Sammy, no tak, vždyť ti musí být jasné, jaký je to nesmysl." Dean si chvíli prohlíží bratrův zamyšlený výraz, a potom si hlasitě povzdychne a sedne si na postel, lokty opřené o kolena, tisíckrát vyprané černé tričko stále v rukou. Unaveně si povzdychne a ramena mu klesnou. „Poslyš. Dobře víš, co se stane, když někdo umře. Viděli jsme to stokrát. Víš všechno o pekle. Možná – pokud máme trochu štěstí – je někde i něco jako nebe. Jedno nebo druhé, pokud se ti podaří nezaseknout se tady jako zatracený pomstychtivý duch."

Sam si sedne na druhou postel a zahledí se na něj, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu. „Možná ne vždycky," řekne překvapivě jemně. „Možná měla pravdu a někdy… jen _občas_ … se nějaká duše vrátí."

„Jasně," přikývne Dean nepřesvědčeně. Copak Sam tomu opravdu věří? Že je ještě další možnost, jak strávit svůj posmrtný život, než skončit v pekle, v nebi, s trochou štěstí, nebo zaseknutý na Zemi jako duch? Vážně si myslí, že byl Dean kdysi někdo jiný, možná dokonce někdo důležitý?

Odhodí triko na postel, mírně se zakloní a dlaněmi se zapře o matraci, protože tohle bude asi chvíli trvat. „Tak do toho, Sammy," vyzve bratra. „Řekni mi, kdo si myslíš, že jsem byl ve svém minulém životě."

Sam se zamračí a na vteřinu vypadá, jako by si nebyl jistý, jestli ho má vzít za ramena a zatřást s ním, nebo ho něčím praštit po hlavě. „Myslím to vážně. Deane, vždyť ty jsi uměl stopovat a lovit zvěř už jako dítě. Když ti bylo deset a táta nás vzal do lesa, chytil jsi nám zajíce a připravil ho k večeři."

„Táta mě to naučil," řekne Dean a pokrčí rameny, protože opravdu, co je na tom tak zvláštního? Vždyť ho vychovával mariňák, a Dean není idiot, snad se dalo čekat, že od něj něco pochytí.

„Ne, nenaučil." Sam zavrtí hlavou a Dean se zmateně zamračí. Jasně, že ho to učil táta. Jak by to jinak uměl, v deseti letech? _Musel_ ho to naučit. „Nikdy tě nic takového neučil, stejně jako tě nikdy neučil, jak jezdit na koni nebo zacházet s mačetou."

Dean chce něco namítnout, ale nakonec se jen kousne do rtu a sklopí hlavu, jak přemýšlí, protože v tomhle má Sam pravdu. Táta ho opravdu nikdy neučil, jak zacházet s mačetou, a on to stejně ví. Pamatuje si, jak se cítil, když ji vzal do ruky a poprvé s ní mávnul, jak přirozené mu to připadalo, ta váha v jeho ruce, chladný kov, každý pohyb, jako by jeho zbraň byla prodloužením jeho vlastní ruky, jako by byla jeho součástí. A pamatuje si tátův zmatený výraz, když mu řekl, že je to skoro totéž, jako by držel meč, i když meč taky nikdy v rukou neměl.

Chce něco říct, ale slova se mu zadrhnou v hrdle, protože se stejně tak nikdy neučil jezdit na koni, a přece ví, co má dělat, aby jeho kůň dělal přesně to, co po něm chce.

Samův hlas zjemní, jak si všimne, že se Dean mírně třese. „Víš, pamatuju si, jak se mě táta kdysi ptal, co ještě umíš, co tě nikdy neučil. A taky si pamatuju, že když jsme byli děti, vyprávěl jsi mi stovky příběhů o rytířích a o princích a o hrozných válkách." Sam se usměje a Dean si není jistý, jestli je v jeho úsměvu víc smutku nebo pochopení. „Sakra, Deane, jednou jsi mi opravil celou kapitolu v učebnici dějepisu, protože jsi nesouhlasil s tím, co tam psali o rytířských soubojích víc než patnáct set let zpátky!"

Dean zatne zuby a pohodí hlavou a Sam musí být cvok, pokud si myslí, že je to pravda. Jsou to _náhody_. To, že Dean umí jezdit na koni a zacházet s ostrými předměty a je dobrý stopař, dokonce i to, že z nějakého důvodu ví – nebo věděl, když byl dítě – něco o rytířských soubojích, i když nerad chodil do školy a dějepis skoro k smrti nesnášel, a že má na okamžik pocit, že zahlédl malého dráčka, složeného ze zlatých jisker pokaždé, když někdo řekne slovo _magie_ , jsou jen náhody. Svět je plný náhod.

„Takže chceš říct, že jsem býval nějaký středověký rytíř?" zeptá se posměšně a děsí se toho, že by Sam mohl říct ano.

Sam se předkloní a pár vteřin ho zamyšleně pozoruje. „Opravdu je to tak nereálné?"

A Dean chce říct, že ano, protože to je _absolutně_ nereálné, je to _nemožné_ , ale nedokáže to.

xXx

Jedna z nejstarších vzpomínek, které si Dean vůbec dokáže vybavit, je ten oheň.

Pamatuje si to praskání dřeva, jak se jejich dům poddával plamenům, stejně jasně, jako by se to stalo teprve včera, a to podivné, zlaté světlo, uprostřed noční tmy, bodající do očí, pamatuje si to horko, tak intenzivní, až se bál, že se už nikdy nedokáže nadechnout. Pamatuje si ten zmatek a strach, naprostou hrůzu, a otcův hlas a rozkazy, drobné a bezbranné tělíčko ve své náruči, když mu otec podal brášku a přikázal mu, aby ho vzal ven, do bezpečí, pamatuje si ten zvláštní pach spáleného masa a látky, sestřin vyděšený hlas (dávno předtím, než byl plný ledové nenávisti) a oči rozšířené děsem, když prohlížel její pokoj, ty ohořelé tmavofialové závěsy, a snažil se přijít na to, co způsobilo ten požár, který ji tak vyděsil.

A v ten moment se Dean vždycky zarazí a potřese hlavou, protože jeho nejstarší vzpomínka se mu nejspíš plete s nějakým snem, který musel mít jako chlapec, protože Dean nikdy neměl sestru, žádnou tmavovlasou dívku, která byla silná a statečná a laskavá, dokonce starostlivá, než podlehla vlastnímu strachu. Žádný oheň v jejím pokoji, uprostřed noci, a Deana rozhodně neposlali, aby zjistil, co ho způsobilo. Žádná sestra. Správně.

Jedna z Deanových nejstarších vzpomínek je požár v bratrově dětském pokoji a máma na stropě nad jeho postýlkou a vůbec žádný ženský křik.

xXx

Je to jeden z těch vzácných dní, kdy mají poslední případ vyřešený a na nový zatím nenarazili, a možná by měli pokračovat ve svém hledání otce, jenomže nemají jedinou stopu, která by je k němu mohla dovést. Nemá smysl kamkoli jezdit, když nemají žádný nový cíl, a Rochelle v Illinois je město jako každé jiné, navíc s nájezdy na několik různých velkých dálnic. A s dobrou kávou, na kterou mají namířeno právě ve chvíli, kdy Dean na ulici omylem vrazí do vysokého muže s tmavými vlasy.

„Kde jsi nechal oči?" zeptá se ho muž trochu pobaveně, ve tváři široký úsměv.

„Cože?" dostane ze sebe Dean skrze sevřené hrdlo a zarazí se na místě. Ruce se mu roztřesou a vzadu na krku mu naskočí husí kůže, protože tuhle větu zná, slyšel ji už stokrát, a stovky a tisíce dalších vět, povzbudivé a spílající a konejšivé, veselé a zlomené a laskavé. Přesně tenhle hlas.

 _Nikdy bych neměl přítele, který se chová jako debil._

 _Musíš věřit._

 _Jsi skvělý válečník a jednou budeš skvělý král._

 _Jednoho dne se možná magicky proměníš v krásného prince._

 _Nechtěl jsem, aby ses cítil sám._

 _Věděl jsem, že je to Mordred, koho musím zastavit._

 _Přísahám, že tě ochráním, nebo zemřu po tvém boku._

 _Mám magii._

 _Jsi můj přítel a já tě nechci ztratit._

 _Věřím v tebe. Vždycky jsem věřil._

 _Neopouštěj mě._

A Deanovi v hlavě vybuchne celý nový – starý, tak starý, že už není nikdo, kdo by ho doopravdy pamatoval, tak starý, že se z něj dávno stala legenda – život.

xXx

„Deane?" ozve se za ním bratrův hlas zmateně, a Dean mu nevěnuje pozornost, pohled upřený na muže před sebou, před očima úplně jiný svět. Svět s draky a magií, svět plný hradů a králů a loveckých výprav. Křik a slzy a bolest a čest. Sestřina zrada a přátelé, kteří po jeho boku šli kamkoli. Jemné dotyky a opatrná slova a tajnosti, důvěra a teplo po jeho boku, kdykoli spali v lese a nemohli rozdělat pořádný oheň, protože všechno dříví bylo příliš mokré, tichá přítomnost v jeho komnatách, nezlomitelné sliby.

Dean roztřeseně vydechne a v očích ho zaštípají slzy a ten muž před ním – s bledou kůží a tmavými vlasy a trochu velkýma ušima, a s nadějí v očích – vypadá pořád stejně, teď, stejně jako před patnácti sty lety, poslední tvář, kterou Dean viděl, když umíral, téměř na břehu Avalonu (a nikdy nebyl nikdo, koho by v takovou chvíli chtěl vidět víc), a Dean v něm najednou vidí toho překvapivě povědomého knihovníka, kterého pobavilo, že Dean nesouhlasí se svojí dějepisářkou, a zlatookého zachránce, a smutné modré oči starého muže ze sousedství, když byl Dean jenom chlapec.

„Deane," ozve se za ním znovu bratr, jeho hlas trochu víc netrpělivý a starostlivý, ale Merlin ne něj zírá a ramena se mu pomalu začínají chvět, jak potlačuje pláč, v obličeji úsměv, do kterého se Dean zamiloval už tehdy poprvé, usmívá se, protože ví, že ho Dean konečně _zná_ , po všech těch letech, že si _vzpomněl_ (a jak vůbec kdy mohl zapomenout?), a Dean k němu bez přemýšlení dojde a vezme jeho tvář do dlaní, a ani si přitom nevzpomene na bratra za svými zády, a Merlinovy líce jsou hladké, jako by se celá ta staletí ani nemusel holit, a když mu po jedné sklouzne slza, Dean mu ji palcem utře.

„Omlouvám se," zašeptá slabě, obemkne ho pažemi a přitáhne si ho do náruče, přitiskne jeho tělo ke svému a zaryje mu obličej do vlasů za uchem, protože už je to tak dávno, co ho takhle držel, co ho měl tak nablízku. Vdechuje jeho vůni, a Merlin voní pořád stejně, jako bylinky a trocha soli, a Dean se té vůně nemůže nabažit, a Merlin se v jeho objetí chvěje a prsty mu zatíná do ramen, jako by měl strach, že pokud ho jen na okamžik pustí, někam zmizí.

„Jsi to opravdu…?"

„Omlouvám se," zopakuje Dean tiše a nepouští ho. „Jsi… Nevěděl jsem to. Nepamatoval jsem si to. Jak jsem mohl nevědět –"

Merlin se od něj odtáhne, aby na něj viděl, lehce se prsty dotkne jeho obličeje, a pak jimi začne pomalu, systematicky klouzat po jeho kůži. Po čele a přes spánky, podél nosu až ke rtům a bradě, každý kousek jeho tváře, jako by si chtěl vštípit do paměti jeho nové rysy, protože Dean býval blonďák a teď má vlasy světle hnědé, míval hranatou, královskou čelist a teď má plné, skoro dívčí rty, míval modré oči, a teď je má zelené. Téměř nic nezůstalo stejné, zatímco Merlin, a Dean vezme Merlinovy ruce do dlaní, Merlin vypadá pořád stejně, protože –

„Řekl jsem ti, aby ses neměnil. Řekl jsem, že chci, abys zůstal, jaký jsi," zašeptá a hrdlo se mu sevře. „Byl jsi tady celou dobu, že? Celý můj život jsi byl tady. Nikdy jsi neodešel. Čekal jsi na mě."

Merlin přikývne a sjede mu dlaněmi na hrudník, a Dean jeho ruce přikryje svými, prsty propletené. Chce mu říct, jak ho mrzí, že tenkrát nemohl opravdu promluvit, ne svobodně, a neřekl mu, že ho miluje, že mluvil pravdu, když mu bylo čtrnáct, a tvrdil, že Artuš miloval Merlina víc než Guineveru, jen tehdy nevěděl, jak moc velká pravda to je, a že mu celé ty roky něco chybělo, když ho neměl po svém boku a –

„Deane?" ozve se Sam znovu, teď už opravdu navýsost znepokojeně, a Dean si uvědomí, že celou dobu mluvili tak potichu, že je bratr nemohl slyšet. „Jsi v pořádku?"

Dean neodpoví, ale pomalu se k němu otočí, jednu ruku pořád sevřenou kolem Merlinových prstů.

„Ano." Hlasitě se zasměje, a přitom si vůbec nevšímá toho, že má v očích slzy. Hřbetem druhé, volné ruky si přejede po čele. „Myslím, že jsem nikdy nebyl víc v pořádku."

Sam překvapeně zamrká.

„Víš, jak jsi mi řekl, že jsem možná kdysi býval nějaký rytíř, a já jsem se ti za to vysmál?" Počká, až Sam obezřetně kývne na souhlas (a Merlin se pobaveně zasměje, a on ten smích víc cítí, než slyší). „Tohle je Merlin."

Sam pootevře pusu, a Dean přesně vidí ten okamžik, kdy jeho bratr pochopí, co to znamená, protože se mu ohromením rozšíří oči. „Merlin?" zopakuje po něm slabě, hlas skřehotavý.

Dean se zazubí a stiskne Merlinovu dlaň pevněji. „Ano."


End file.
